Disengaged Authority
by Myakun
Summary: A hanyou princess flees from southern lands due to an attack on her fathers empire. Friends and foes are made and love is just around the corner. Can she handle the pressure? This is a story that deals with my Character I created so please read and enjoy
1. Retreat

The hanyou princess known as Mya Himorah from the southern lands would be fleeing her father's territory due to an attack on the empire. Sinister demons from an unknown source had seemed to just take over. One of those rogue beasts had been chasing her for a while now going along a destructive course all trees in its path being torn from their roots. It caused a large commotion in general other demons that would be near by fleeing off towards some kind of safety.

Those blood red crimson hues of hers shifted now searching for the demon since it had managed to vanish from sight. A tight band of topaz would be constricted around the pupil giving the young woman a rather demonic appearance. Silken metallic silver locks of hair had been pulled up in a restricting ponytail tucked under and resembling something as a bun. A few feathered ornaments had been placed in her head just to be decorative fine expensive jewels molded into the barrette. Mya herself stood around five foot three inches even, not a very tall character but the girl strength and determination made up for it.

The hanyou princess again would be clad in a navy blue kimono beget from a numerous about of fine and expensive materials it's length falling well past the bottoms of her feet. That's when it came, that enormous claw heading in her direction rather quickly. She didn't have time to dodge and in result the demons paw had pinned her against a tree. She hit the tree quick and hard the tree basically shattering but somehow still managing to stand tall. Wood splinters flew in ever direction as her body basically molded into the trunk of the tree. Both upper appendages had shifted desperately clutching hold of the demons clawed hand in a feral attempt to push it away. "God damnit! You get your damn claws off of me!" Her strangled yelps echoed for a long way this demons strength seeming only to increase by the second.

She was doing it too slowly pushing the weight of the demons hand off of her form. Just enough space had been made for her to slide through and avoid the oncoming attack that she clearly hadn't noticed. The words "Blades of Blood" had been heard and then there was the ripping apart of the demon. It had been torn to pieces by someone else's attack, its blood splattering every including the hanyou girl who had been under attack. Mya only seemed to wince falling back and landing on her behind looking towards the now dismantled demon. She was trembling, of course she'd seen a dead demon before but the way it was just mutilated made her blood run cold.

The faint sound of knuckles popping had gotten her attention as she turned off towards the left where another hanyou stood. He was another Inu hanyou…that was something she could tell right off the back. Twin amber colored oculars would be noted almost immediately it's almost golden color fazing the girl right then again. The male hanyou had been dressed in a bright red hakama and gi elongated claws lost in the thick folds of the silken crimson colored cloth.

His hair was that same metallic silver color as Mya's long and more rough looking than hers in general. His skin tone was more of a bronze hue; it was obvious that this man was always on the go and out on the outside. It could also be scene by his muscular form that he was the active one probably beating up demons constantly. He'd give her a glance and then he'd scowl some as if he were disgusted with her.

"What the hell? You seriously couldn't kill that demon off?"

He was somewhat brash with his blunt like attitude and Mya really couldn't do much but sit there staring as she searched for some kind of answer. This was degrading, she didn't understand how that thing even over powered her and now this unknown hanyou was only making things worse.

"I…was caught of guard..."

Turning her gaze away from the other hanyou for moment she only attempted to stand but failed only falling back on her behind. Her arm was broken or fractured which ever. Moaning in pain she again shifted her gaze towards the ground breaking any eye contact she had maintained with the other hanyou. He snorted and moved towards her grabbing hold of the arm that he could tell was injured. Eyes narrowed and another snort he looked off towards the demon that he had done away with.

"It's not that bad. It's only pulled out of socket."

He spoke like this sort of thing happened to him all the time and it just may have, Mya couldn't really determine that because she barely knew him, she didn't even have his name. Swallowing the lump in her throat she tried to speak but really couldn't find any words that would make sense. You could tell he wasn't one for waiting and so a few moments later snapped her arm back into place without even warning her. She merely yelped in surprise afterwards clutching her arm that had still been within his hold.

"There I fixed it. You'll be fine now." A smirk, it appeared that he did it on purpose and Mya of course wouldn't take to something like that ever. But he had saved her…twice, once from the demon and two by snapping her arm back into place. It was still sore too and she finally looked at him speaking in her usually strong voice.

"Thank you...I really appreciate what you've done."

Another smirk from the silver haired hanyou, he seemed to be somewhat smug about it.

"Tch, no problem, just keep your ass out of trouble girl." He smirked again it all visible on his somewhat handsome boyish features. "Can't believe you allowed that thing to throw you around like that."

Mya only smirked herself free hand still rubbing the one that had been a little sore. "I told you it caught me off guard, it was chasing me for a long while."

"Chasing you? What the hell was it chasing you for?"

Mya moved to stand sighing a bit placing her arm on her shoulder as she began to speak again.

"It was one of those things that had begun to take over the empire in the south…The Southern Lands. I saw them and I fled because of the large numbers…that one managed to follow me on my way out." Inuyasha turned his gaze back towards her for a moment and sort of went over the information she had given. "The southern lands? Humph…that's not to far from Sesshoumaru...eh. Whatever it's not my problem. And who are you again?" Cocking an eyebrow both muscular toned upper appendages had been shifted to cross over his broad chest.

She simply flinched but afterwards went on to answering him after thinking about it for only a quick minute. "Well my name is Mya." She kind of lowered her head afterwards, even though she didn't expect for him to have heard of her, since her father's empire was rather new to most minds. He had seemed to catch her attention, he knew about Sesshoumaru and she would have to wonder why. "_He knows about Sesshoumaru..? How... maybe he's a relative?_" There was another silence, until Inuyasha's smart ass attitude returned which would only prove to maybe aggravate Mya herself.

"Mya eh? Heh…" For moment his gaze had went off towards one end of the forest. The sun was going down and now he appeared to be In a hurry. "Feh. I was just passing by. And like I said before, stay out of trouble girl." The next few moments went rather quickly, he had started back in the direction she guessed he was moving in the first place. She didn't even get name and now clearly wondered why he was in such a hurry. Curiosity got the best out of the hanyou and so she began to follow his sloppy path through the forest. She stayed on his tail and managed to keep up with him, that is until he came to a total halt. He was meeting someone right in front of this beautiful tree that seemed to be at the center of the forest. What Mya saw really piqued her curiosity. "_Is this for real? I didn't expect someone like him to..."_

Wow that was the first chapter. Please tell me if you like. If you hate I won't continue. x.o. But yeah reviews would be well appreciated, and remember I'm kind of new at this so please don't laugh at me. ;-;. –Mya Kun

Who do you think it is? Post in reviews and I'll get back to you before the next chapter is up. D


	2. Confusion

A while back she had come to a stop, looking onward her form sheltered by the thick trunk of a nearby tree. She saw the hanyou, and then there was a woman, a human woman. She looked happy for some reason. Mya's curiosity seemed to be at it's peak now, she'd never seen a human this close before. Besides her mother, and she didn't realize that they were so buddy buddy with demons either. They were talking about something, she didn't feel the need to eavesdrop but found herself doing it anyways. That girl was incredibly pale, chocolate brown hues staring almost lovingly towards the hanyou.

Her apparel was that of a priestess so she would automatically assume that, that happened to be the woman's occupation. A few words were exchanged and Mya herself could only make out the last sentence or so. "Meet me right here in front of the sacred tree and I'll bring you The Shikon no Tama Inuyasha." Inuyasha only nodded and then something that was quite unexpected happened, well to Mya at least. The woman had inched forward and planted a rather firm kiss upon his lips. Three more words were spoken and then she parted, running off towards the nearby village. The hanyou princess had been left rather speechless, and of course didn't waste anytime in getting away from the area she had been in.

A quick review of what had happened and she actually recalled the blush on the other hanyou's face. The one that woman had referred to as Inuyasha…he had seemed to be a bit shocked but nonetheless he was in love with the woman as well. Finally she had gotten a good distance away, about ten miles maybe now propped upon one a trees branches. Sitting and pressing her back firmly against the trunk of the tree, sighing her gaze going towards the sky above. A small smirk could be seen plastered to those innocent features of hers. More than likely it was from the display of affection she had seen between Inuyasha and that other woman. Mya merely nodded not even worrying about it much since it wasn't her problem anyways. Maybe she could warn him? Falling in love with a human had been one of the heart shattering things she had experienced too. But…it looked like he had everything out of control.

"Guess I won't interfere…it's not my choice or anything…"

"What's not your choice." That same firm voice from before had been heard again, only this time a couple of feet from where she had rested. Turning her gaze over the side of the branch rather abruptly, there Inuyasha could be seen. He was asking what she was rambling about, and sad enough she couldn't even tell him what it was. That result on her being found out, spying on him and his woman while they were having alone time at that tree. She chuckled dryly and glanced down towards him right upper appendage locking securely around the trunk of the tree. She would speak but of course not of what she had been referring to in the first place.

"Oh…it's you. I was simply rambling to myself."

"Feh, what exactly about girl?"

Mya laughed some shifting her gaze towards the edge of the branch she'd still been laying upon, not actually intending on telling him what she had actually been talking about. He could be heard seething from below…it was obvious that he wasn't very happy about being ignored, but however he did appear to be in somewhat of a good mood; probably because of that kiss. In a single bound Inuyasha he had landed upon the opposite end of the branch shaking it slightly as he moved to sit upon Indian style.

"Come on girl, spill." Mya blinked a few times obviously surprised at how quickly he had gotten up the tree but then again at his sudden demand. Another small chuckle from her as her eyes narrowed almost dangerously towards him.

"You really expect me to tell you when I barely even know you? I don't even have your name. As a matter of fact, you don't even call me by my name and I already gave it to you."

That was a good way to get it started, his name had been burning her tongue ever since that woman had said it. She wanted to try it out herself and since the hanyou had come back it would have been the perfect opportunity. "Feh, its Inuyasha." It was obvious that he hadn't really wanted to share that but if he weren't so nosey he wouldn't have this problem.

"Well Inuyasha.." It was fairly new, and she liked the way it just rolled off the tip of her tongue, but too much fascination would get the girl caught. A few short seconds later she continued her gaze falling towards the sturdy branch beneath them both.

"It's about a love interest of mine that I had in the past.. he broke my heart and sold me out." She smiled bitterly and leaned towards him again she now basically in his face, she was up close enough for a kiss or two but it was out of character for her to do that, however she continued with her little speech.

"How would you feel… if the one you fell in love with…just did that to you? Betrayed you…? How would it affect you..?" Maybe she had gotten to carried away or maybe not, he asked so she was speaking her mind. He didn't appear to be listening at all, what was more alarming than what she was saying was the distance she had closed between the two. The hanyou's eyes had been focused on Mya's lips the entire time. Humph, that shows that he wasn't really listening to her now doesn't it. After a few quiet seconds Mya had taken the liberty to speak since he obviously wasn't going to. But all that was spoken were the four syllables of his name.

"Inuyasha..?"

He panicked for some reason; he found the need to distance himself before something happened. In result he inched further and further away from her until he actually fell backwards off of the branch. A dulled out thud and next the sound of his pained moaning. Glancing over the branch itself Mya frowned when she saw him laying there on the ground face first it planted within the dirt rather firmly.

"What was with him..?" She wondered out loud and flashed the fallen hanyou a sympathetic look. "You okay..?" He didn't even speak until he got his face out of the dirt that is followed by him growling and dusting himself off not in the happiest of manners.

"Feh...i'm fine." Giving the princess one last glance he scowled and again just took off heading towards the dark parts of the forest. Mya of course wouldn't give it a second thought, there was obviously something wrong with the guy, maybe he didn't have them all or something. Back had been brought against the buckled texture of the bark both occuli falling closed in an attempt to get some sleep. The hanyou slept rather peacefully, the sound of screams, fire, just plain chaos had awakened her the next morning. By the sounds she only assumed that village of some sort had been under attack.

After listening to what had awakened her for a while, the hanyou just took off in it's direction hoping to find the source and stop it. Someone had wrongfully trashed a village full of innocent people, who would do such a thing? She hadn't even made it to the village when she came across Inuyasha. He was flying at top speed some sort of jewel clutched within his claws. That woman wasn't far off behind him, in fact she had strung a bow and now was aiming it towards him.

"Die Inuyasha!" Her cold monotone voice rang out through the forest her own arrow now being released. One thing Mya would notice would be the bloody gash on the woman's shoulder. Where had that come from? Was it her or had that girls scent change since last she saw her with Inuyasha last night. She was honestly puzzled, how could this woman be hating Inuyasha…when she sat there and watched her kiss him? The arrow had now been tearing through the air, a bright film of miko energy surrounding it. Inuyasha had saved her life the night before, so this could have been her chance to repay him right? Her blade was known as Kusinagi and it had been pulled from it's sheath a faint film of demonic energy covering it's blade. Mya had leapt forward unsheathing the blade it now colliding with that woman's arrow.

Both different types of energy clashed for a long while, and all Mya managed to do was throw it off its course. It had after all been headed towards Inuyasha, but it seemed that it had missed him burying itself into the surface of a nearby tree. Inuyasha would skid to a halt not even two inches away from the arrow itself. His glance then diverted towards that woman the jewel that he had held within his grasp slowly dissipating into thin air. The wound on he shoulder had been bleeding quite profusely her free hand now going to grasp at it. She was obviously physically in pain but seemed to be hurt somewhat emotionally also.

"How could you betray me Inuyasha?" She groaned in pain afterwards her verbal assault continuing upon the confused looking hanyou. "I won't rest until I've put you away for good!"

Again she reached for her bow that had been dropped the woman again groaning in pain. Inuyasha growled somewhat annoyed after he had indeed heard her words but was more interested in why the damn jewel had just had completely dispersed. "What the hell are you talking about Kikyo! You're the one who decided to break the promise!"

This whole argument seemed to be elevating to a whole different level, and Mya just simply watched attempting to get a better understanding of what the hell was going on. She didn't waste anytime, that woman was actually willing to take the life of Inuyasha without even reasoning. Stringing another bow she again called out to him pointing the arrow directly towards his chest. Mya shifted feet hitting against the dry dirt rather quickly, she skidded past Inuyasha and grabbed hold of his hand pulling him out the way. "Let's move it! She's gonna try and kill you."

She yanked him a long hard and quickly and he began to follow hesitantly. They had actually cleared some good distance dodging the flying arrow that had seemed to follow them for a long while. Finally Inuyasha jerked back upon Mya's hand almost causing her to fall. His gaze was clearly directed towards the direction they had just left. He must have detected the same thing that Mya had. The woman he had called Kikyo had retreated going back towards the village she guessed. Mya had still been somewhat confused…why in the hell had she attacked him? There was something odd going on and maybe she would find out in the near future.

"What the hell happened..?" Whispered Mya as she turned her attention towards the hanyou. He still hadn't looked at her yet and could tell that he was angry and in deep thought at the same time. She wanted to ask even more questions but wasn't sure if he would even be in the mood or even in his right mind to tell her. "Inuya..." Before she could finish her sentence Inuyasha had gripped hold of her hand this time pulling her along.

"Let's go, it's not important."

He was somewhat hostile pulling her along rather forcefully. In a matter of minutes he had picked up speed still latching onto her arm as if he would regret if he left her behind. Both of the hanyou's moved for a bout twenty minutes straight nonstop throughout the forest them heading somewhere Mya really couldn't make out since she didn't know the area. Finally through quick paced pants she called out to him as they still moved the grip on her wrist becoming painful and almost unbearable. She didn't complain though, she was more interested in where the hell they were going.

"Inuyasha! Where are we going?" Picking up her pace to keep beside him she listened for his voice and heard it only a short while later.

"Away from here… somethings not right there. I can sense something bad already."

Then he stopped somewhere deep within the forest, that happened to be isolated and maybe perfect for a quick camp for the night. Mya pulled her arm free from his grasp and sighed some as her hand came to rub at it. She didn't ask questions, if something bad was going to happen she guessed that she should have been somewhat grateful Inuyasha had saved her. It was somewhat obvious that he was now scouting the area, incase a demon or two decided to bother them for the night. He finished within a few minutes turning his gaze back on Mya.

"We'll be safe here for tonight.." Smirking he moved towards one of the trees and jumped up towards the branch seating himself. Mya had watched him intently wanting to know what he had in mind for them to do. He had brought her with him, and that was something she wouldn't have really expected. Maybe they were allies now? Because of how they helped each other back there. She hadn't the lightest clue but decided on not asking questions tonight because of how everything was going so far. Maybe a good night's sleep would clear the tension. Questions would come in the morning.

Chapter 2 ; It was longer than the other one. ; Please read and review. ;;


End file.
